Truth Or Dare!
by Tsunneko Mai-chan
Summary: Truth Or Dare? Jujur atau Berani? Permainan yang dimainkan oleh kira-kira 3 orang atau lebih. Permainan yang membuat banyak kejutan dan suatu kebetulan yang menuju takdir... One Shot! Semoga kalian menyukainya...


**Truth Or Dare?!**

Mai: Fict baru nih! XDD

Rin: My Love Is In The Fumino's Housenya?

Mai: Tenang… bakal Mai lanjutin kok… Ini mah mumpung ada ide aja! Bisi nanti lupa XDD

Rin: Oh… = ="

Len: Kali ini giliran Author yang baca disclaimernya… =3=

Mai: Kok kamu yang nyuruh?! OAO

Len: Biarin! Cepet atau aku gak mau keja sama bareng kamu lagi!

Mai: Eh? Oke… QAQ

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid punya Yamaha Cypton dan penciptanya. Mai GA AKAN PERNAH punya Vocaloid dan GA AKAN PERNAH! **

Mai: Ga akan pernah... Ga akan... Ga a... QAQ

Rin: Ngarep ya? = ="

Len: Terserahlah... Pokoknya Kita Mulai~~~ XDD

**Warning!: Typo bertebaran, Gaje, Diksi aneh, alur kecepetan, dll.**

.

.

.

**Truth Or Dare? Jujur atau Berani? Permainan yang dimainkan oleh kira-kira 3 orang atau lebih. Permainan yang membuat banyak kejutan dan suatu kebetulan yang menuju takdir...**

.

.

**Rin POV **

"Hei Rin kita main Truth or Dare yuk!"

"Heee? Lagi...?"

"Iya~ Ayo ayo~ Teman-teman sudah menunggu kita!"

Gadis berambut twintail itu menarikku ke kelas yang sudah kosong. Di dalamnya ternyata satu temanku yang lain sedang duduk menunggu.

"Miku... Kok lama sekali sih? Aku sudah capek menunggu~ Kau mencari Rin ke mana sih?" Gadis berambut berwarna hijau lumut protes kepada temanku yang lain. Dia adalah salah satu sahabatku. Megpoid Gumi, dia seorang gadis yang semangat. Mungkin karena itu dia punya banyak teman baik cewek maupun cowok.

"Gomenne Gumi~~ Rin susah di cari sih..." Gadis berambut twintail yang menarikku tadi meminta maaf. Dia juga termasuk sahabatku yang lain, Hatsune Miku. Gadis cantik yang polos.

"Jangan salahkan aku ya... Habis... Salah sendiri kalian tadi tidak langsung memberi tahuku waktu pulang sekolah." dan.. Aku!

Kagane Rin. Cewek berambut honey blond sebahu dan memakai pita besar di kepalaku. Aku adalah siswi SMP biasa yang tidak mempunyai banyak teman seperti Gumi atau cantik seperti Miku. Hanya siswi SMP biasa!

Sekarang kami sedang bermain Truth Or Dare. Suatu permainan yang jika seorang pemain kalah harus memilih mau Jujur atau Berani. Permainan yang sedang terkenal di sekolahku.

"Aku putar payungnya ya!"

Miku siap-siap memutar payung sebagai pemilih siapa yang akan kalah di permainan ini.

Dan... Payung itu pun diputar oleh Miku dan ternyata ujung payung itu mengarah ke Miku sendiri.

"Yah... Masa aku kalah!" Miku langsung protes.

"Truth Or Dare?" Tanyaku dan Gumi dengan bersemangat.

"Jujur atau berani~~?" Gumi mengulang pertanyaan dengan bahasa Indonesia.

"Ju... Jujur deh..." Kata Miku dengan bingung.

"Senjata makan tuan (?)! Siapa pacarmu sekarang?!" Kata Gumi langsung dengan semangat.

"Heeeeeee?! Jangan itu dong! Aku malu tahu!" Kata Miku kembali protes.

"Tidak bisa Miku~ Kau sudah memilih jujur~~" Kataku dengan tidak kalah bersemangat.

"Tapi... jangan bilang-bilang ya..."

"Iya iya... masa tidak percaya pada teman?"

"Mi... Mikuo..." Kata Miku berbisik.

.

.

Apa?

.

.

"MIKUOOOOOOOOOOOO?!" teriakku dan Gumi hampir bersamaan.

Tentu saja kami kaget!

Mikuo adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah kami. Dia adalah orang yang serius dan pintar dia juga terkenal. Bahkan sampai ada yang membuat Mikuo FC. Dan... Satu lagi...

Mikuo adalah kakak kembar Miku.

"sst! sst! Jangan keras-keras!" Kata Miku panik.

"Yah... sebenarnya sudah kuduga sih..." Kata Gumi.

"Iya juga... Habis... sifat kalian akhir-akhir ini aneh..." Kataku menambahkan.

"Eh? ma... masa sih?" Kata Miku dengan muka merah. Manisnya...

"Kalian sudah sampai mana?"

"Sudah pelukan?"

"Sudah ciuman?"

"Sudah...-"

"URUSAAAAAAIIIII! Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Kata Miku dengan muka yang sangat memerah sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Miku kembali memutar payung itu dan kali ini payung itu mengarah padaku.

SIAL!

"Truth Or dare? Jujur atau berani!" Teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Dare! Aku pilih berani!" Aku dengan tegas memilih berani.

"Hoo... Berani ya? Kita suruh dia apa Miku?!" Tanya Gumi pada Miku.

"Hmm..." Miku terlihat bingung. Melihat ke kiri ke kanan. Lalu melihat ke luar pintu.

"AH! Gumi! Sini deh! Lihat! Bgaimana kalau begini?" Miku bisik-bisik di telinga Gumi.

Ada apa sih? Aku jadi penasaran kan..!

"Benar juga! Rin, kemari!" Gumi menyuruhku ke sana. Tentu saja aku mengikutinya.

Dia menyuruhku menengok ke luar pintu dan di sana ada 2 orang cowok.

Yang satu rambutnya berwarna hijau lumut seperti Gumi. Tapi dia cowok. Sepertinya dia sedang memakan permen.

Dan yang satu lagi seorang cowok berambut honey blond diikat pony tail. Wajahnya bisa dibilang lebih imut dibanding cowok kebanyakan. Mereka sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seru.

"Nah! Rin! Ajak kenalan cowok berambut kuning itu!" Kata Gumi sambil menunjuk cowok itu.

.

.

.

"EHHHH?! GA MAU! Enak saja! Memalukan bangsa tahu! (?)" Kataku yang akhirnya mengerti.

Oh otakku, kenapa anda lama sekali kerjanya?

"Eiiiit! Sudah pilih berani kan? Cepat sana!" Kata Miku sambil mendorongku ke arah mereka.

Aku berjalan dengan pelan ke arah cowok itu. Aku sempat melihat ke belakang dan melihat Miku dan Gumi. Mereka langsung menunjuk-nunjuk cowok itu sambil sembunyi di balik pintu.

Mereka dengan santai melihatku dari balik pintu. Sepertinya mereka sangat menikmatinya.

Sial!

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan kedua cowok itu. Mereka langsung melihatku.

"Etto.. ano.. etto.. err.." aku tergagap-gagap. Malu.

Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan bingung dan penasaran.

'Aku harus bilang apa? Bagaimana caranya berkenalan?! Apa yang harus kulakukan?!' Pikirku dengan bingung. Otakku serasa kosong! Aku memang pemalu jika tidak bersama teman-temanku.

Oh otakku.. kenapa anda tidak bekerja saat dibutuhkan?

Mereka terus menunggu sambil melihatku. Pasti sekarang Miku dan Gumi sedang menahan tawa.

Akhirnya aku menunduk 90 derajat dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Namaku Kagene Rin kelas 2-1! Aku berambut honey blond sebahu dan memakai pita besar! Mataku berwarna biru langit keturunan orang tuaku. Salam kenal! NAMAMU SIAPA?!"

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

"Pfft.. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Semua tertawa termasuk Miku dan Gumi yang dari tadi melihat di balik pintu.

Jelas saja. Aku malah memberi tahu ciri-ciriku, ditambah lagi berteriak di akhir-akhir kalimat.

'Rin, bodoh! Untuk apa kau memberi tahu ciri fisikmu?!' Batinku dalam hati.

"Rin ya? Namaku Kagamine Len kelas 2-3. Dan ini Gumiya, sahabatku dari kelas yang sama. Salam kenal" Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dan sahabatnya sambil tersenyum lebar, lalu membalas uluran tanganku. Sedangkan yang bernama Gumiya itu hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum.

"Eh.. iya.. salam kenal juga.." kataku sambil tersipu malu.

Lalu Miku dan Gumi keluar dari balik pintu itu dan menghampiriku.

"Ahahahahaha.. good job Rin~" Kata Miku langsung memelukku.

"Hai~ Sorry ganggu, kita lagi main Truth or Dare. Lalu anak ini kalah dan milih berani... Jadi begitulah~" Kata Gumi menjelaskan dengan santai sambil menunjuk-nunjuk aku yang sedang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Miku.

"Iya... Gapapa kok~ Kita juga lagi senggang. Iya kan Gumiya?" Kata cowok bernama Len itu.

"Hmm..." Kata Gumiya seperti... tersipu?

"Eh? Oh? Namaku Gumi, dan ini Miku... Salam kenal.." Kata Gumi sambil sedikit melihat ke bawah. Kok dia kayak lagi malu ya?

"Salam kenal..." Kata Gumiya juga sambil melihat ke arah lain.

Hmm... Misteri... (?)

"Len, Gumiya! Sorry, lama ya?"

Kami menoleh bersamaan. Ternyata Mikuo si ketua OSIS toh...

eh? Mikuo?

"Mikuo?" Kata Miku.

"Eh? Miku? Kok kamu ada di sini?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Ah! Oh iya ya... Miku kan kembaran Mikuo. Aku baru ingat..." Kata Len dan aku bersamaan.

"Hee? Kalian saling kenal?" Mikuo bertanya kembali.

"Kami baru kenalan tadi. hehe..." Kali ini malah Gumi yang menjawab.

"Benar juga! Sekalian saja mereka ikut ke Game Center bersama kita Mikuo!" Usul Len bersemangat.

"Eeeeeeeeh?" Kata kami bersamaan.

* * *

Ya! Halo!

Rin di sini!

Tadi ketika aku, Gumi dan Miku bermain Truth Or Dare kami berkenalan dengan Len dan Gumiya. Lalu kebetulan setelah itu kami bertemu dengan Mikuo yang baru selesai mengikuti rapat OSIS.

Dan sekarang... Kami sedang berada di Game Center.

Kenapa?

Karena tadi Len mengajak (menculik) kami ikut bersama mereka.

Kulihat Miku dan Mikuo sekarang sedang melihat-lihat permainan-permainan yang ada di sini. Tidak seperti seorang adik-kakak yang sedang berjalan-jalan. Tapi lebih ke pasangan yang sedang kencan ke game center.

Gumi dan Gumiya sedang membeli minum.

Dan... Aku dan Len..

"Hiyaaaaaaaaah! Kali ini aku yang akan menang!"

"Maaf Len~ Terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk mengalahkanku!"

Sedang bermain memasukan bola basket ke ring. Kau tahu bukan?

"Yaha~ Nilaiku 203! Bagaimana Rin?" Tanya Len dengan bersemangat.

Aku tersenyum.

"Wah.. Kau hebat Len.. Aku saja hanya 303..."

"HEI! Berarti aku kalah lagi! Sial!"

Kata Len sambil mengepalkan tangan. Dan aku tertawa. Kami sudah bermain 12 kali dengan 1 kali seri dan 11 kali menang. Tentu saja aku yang menang.

Jangan salah! Kakak-kakak di rumahku ini cowok semua sehingga dalam urusan begini aku tidak mudah dikalhkan.

"Hei Rin! Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Gumiya punya tiket makan es krim gratis di K*C!" Kata Gumi mengagetkanku.

Dia sudah bersama Miku dan Mikuo rupanya.

Akhirnya kami pergi untuk makan.

* * *

"ya kan? Ya kan? Aku juga merasa bahwa komik itu seru!"

"Tentu saja! Aku selalu membeli komik itu hari itu juga setiap kali terbit!"

Aku dan Len berbincang-bincang dengan seru di tempat makan. Terkadang kami tertawa terbahak-bahak sampai dilihat oleh pengunjung-pengunjung lain.

Miku, Mikuo, Gumi, dan Gumiya hanya melihat kami sambil sweat drop.

"Kalian cocok ya?" Kata Gumi tiba-tiba.

"Ahahahahaha... Begitukah? aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata kami menyukai banyak hal yang sama!" Jawabku.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka ada cewek yang menyukai banyak hal yang sama denganku~" Kata Len bersemangat.

Mereka kembali sweat drop lalu tersenyum.

"Ahahahahahaha... Kalian lucu ya.." Kata Mikuo.

"Hei! Bagaimana kalau kita tukarang e-mail?" Tanya Gumi.

"Ayo ayo~~~" Kata Miku bersemangat.

Aku mengambil tasku dan mencari handphonne ku di sana, begitu pula yang lain. Aku mengaduk-ngaduk (?) isi tasku. Aku sempat panik karena handphone ku itu tidak juga ketemu. Dan aku baru sadar ternyata handphone ku itu ada di kantong bajuku.

Oh Otakku.. Kenapa anda begitu pelupa?

"Ng? Wah! Handphone Rin sama dengaku!"

Aku langsung menoleh dan kulihat handphone yang persis denganku. Ternyata itu punya Len.

Aku tidak percaya ternyata handphone kamipun sama.

"Kereeeeeeeeeeeen!" Kataku.

"Wah~ Jangan-jangan kalian jodoh?" Kata Gumi menggodaku.

"Iiiih! Gumi apaan sih?" Protesku.

"Mungkin iya!" Kata Len santai.

"Eh?"

Kami melihat Len serentak. Apa maksudnya?

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Len?" Kata Gumiya.

"Hei! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Kataku

"Bercanda~" Kata Len lagi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

.

"Dasar Len! Mengagetkanku saja!" Kata Mikuo.

"Hei! Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu!" Protesku lagi.

"Ahahahahahaha..."

Kami tertawa bersama.

* * *

**Hari yang menyenangkan ini dimulai karena permainan Truth Or Dare~**

* * *

Halo!

Rin di sini!

Sudah sekitar 4 bulan terlewat sejak itu.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku lho!

Oh iya!

Ngomong-ngomong sejak hari itu kami menjadi dekat dengan Len dan Gumiya. Menurutku hari jadi terasa menyenangkan bersama mereka. Terutama... Bersama Len.

Kami sering bermain bersama dan ternyata rumahku dan Len dekat sehingga kami selalu pergi dan pulang bersama. Sangat menyenagkan!

Dan tanpa kusadari...

Aku menjadi jatuh cinta kepada Len.

Dan karena hari ini aku ulang tahun yang ke 15.. Aku berniat menyatakan perasaanku padanya hari ini...

"Rin!"

Aku menoleh. Dan ternyata itu Len. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyumku.

"Kok lama sih? Aku capek menunggu tahu?!" Kataku sok ketus.

"Sorry! Tadi aku telat bangun~" Kata Len sambil menggaruk lehernya.

"Ya sudah! Karena aku baik aku memaafkanmu! Ayo cepat! Nanti kita terlambat!" Kataku sambli mengulurkan tangan, dan dia.. membalasnya.

Aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Kami sama-sama diam. Apa dia tahu hari ulang tahunku ya?

'Benar juga! Mumpung sepi aku akan menyatakan perasaanku sekarang!' pikirku.

"Ano... Len.."

"Ano.. Rin.."

Kami sama-sama menoleh. Len juga ingin bilang sesuatu?

"Eh.. Ladies first!" Kata Len

"Le... Len saja duluan!" Aku membalas.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. err.. begini ano.." Kata Len sambil menunduk ke bawah. Tapi aku dapat melihat mukanya yang memerah.

"Rin.. Begini.. Se-se.. sebenarnya.. sebenarnya aku.."

Entah kenapa mukakupun ikut memerah. Ada apa ini? Len ingin bilang apa?!

'Jangan-jangan Len ingin menyatakan cinta...' pikirku dengan muka semakin memerah.

"Sebenarnya... aku... Aku menyukai..."

Aku terus menatapnya. Len.. menyukai siapa?!

"Sahabatmu.."

Eh? Apa?

Sa.. habatku?

"aku menyukai Gumi! Maukah kau membantuku?"

Aku membelalakan mataku. Len menyukai Gumi?!

Lalu aku menunduk, air mataku hampir menetes. Hatiku.. HATIKU SAKIT!

"Rin...?" Panggil Len dengan khawartir.

Membuatku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"Eeee.. Be.. begitu ya? Tenang Len! Aku pasti mendukungmu! Ah! Aku baru ingat ada urusan di sekolah!"

Aku membohongi Len untuk kabur. Menyelamatkan hatiku sebelum semakin hancur.

"Rin!" Len memanggilku.

Aku berusaha tersenyum dan menoleh pada Len.

"Aku duluan ya!"

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkannya. Dengan berlari aku ingin..

Melenyapkan air mataku yang sudah tidak dapat terbendung.

Ternyata aku bertepuk sebelah tangan?

Ternyata hanya aku yang sangat bahagia jika dekat dengan Len?

Ternyata... Len menyukai Gumi?!

.

.

Gumi orang yang cantik dan semangat. Dia juga banyak teman dan terkenal. Tidak aneh jika Len menyukainya. Mereka pasti akan jauh lebih cocok dan bahagia...

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Kulihat Len sudah tidak terlihat. Hatiku sangat sakit!

"Huweeeeeeeeeee! Len BODOOOOOOOOOOH!"

Aku berteriak. Aku berteriak untuk membuat hatiku puas.

Aku terus menangis dan menangis. Semoga nanti ketika bertemu dengannya air mataku sudah habis dan tidak dapat keluar lagi.

* * *

Tok tok tok

"Masuk!"

"Ano... maaf aku terlambat.." aku menyembunyikan badanku di balik pintu sambil meminta maaf.

Ya!

Aku menjadi terlambat gara gara tadi!

Apalagi sedang pelajaran Luka-sensei! Dia memang guru yang baik. Tapi.. jika ada anak terlambat atau anak yang nakal dia tidak segan-segan menghukumnya. Hukumannya itu yang membuat dia mempunyai julukan guru 'killer'.

Sial!

"Bagus! Rin Kagene.. kau terlambat 30 menit.. mau membela diri?" Tanya Luka-san dengan senyuman. Tapi... bersama aura dark di belakangnya.

"Ti.. tidak.." aku tidak membela diri.

Jelas saja! Masa aku bilang aku terlambat karena cowok yang kusukai menyukai sahabatku dan aku menangis di jalan dan ternyata aku menangis terlalu lama sehingga aku terlambat.

Kan gak banget bo~!

"Hmm.. tulis penyesalanmu di kertas HVS 100 halaman! Dikumpulkan besok! Sekarang duduk!"

"Ba.. baik." Aku berjalan ke tempat dudukku.

"Dan... jangan pernah coba-coba fotocopy!" Luka-sensei kembali berbicara.

DIA MEMBACA PIKIRANKU!

Aku melanjutkan jalanku ke tempat duduk, lalu aku melihat Gumi. Dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku langsung membalikan mukaku dan duduk. Aku tidak ingin menangis lagi.

Maaf Gumi! Aku memang bukan teman yang baik!

Tapi.. walau aku sudah menangis, aku tetap tidak bisa tenang. Membuatku tidak fokus ke pelajaran... dan hal lainnya.

* * *

"RIN!"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku karena teriakan Miku.

"Eh? Iya? Ada apa Miku?" Tanyaku.

"Kok ada apa? Bel pulang sudah berbunyi tahu?!" Miku protes.

"Eeh? Serius? Sejak ka-"

Ternyata memang benar. Anak-anak lain sudah keluar kelas. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar?

"Go.. gomen Miku.. Gumi.."

Kataku menyesal. Aku merasa tidak enak pada mereka.

"Dasar! Ada apa sih? Sejak pagi kau aneh... tidak seperti biasanya!" Tanya Gumi.

"... ano.."

Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Lebih tepatnya TIDAK MAU menjawab mereka.

Miku dan Gumi tampak khawatir melihatku. Maafkan aku!

"Ya sudahlah! Untuk membuatmu semangat bagaimana kalau kita bermain Truth or Dare lagi?!" Kata Gumi dengan penuh semangat.

"Benar juga! Aku akan mengajak Mikuo, Gumiya, dan Len juga!" Kata Miku dengan tidak kalah semangat.

"JANGAN!"

Aku mencegah Miku. Saat ini aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Len!

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gumi.

Lagi-lagi aku diam. Tidak menjawabnya. Gumi terlihat bingung, lalu kembali berbicara.

"Panggil saja Miku!" Suruh Gumi pada Miku.

"Siap Bos!" Miku menjawab dengan cepat lalu langsung pergi.

"Eeeeeeh? Kok begitu?" Aku bertanya (protes) kepada Gumi. Tapi kali ini Gumi yang tidak menjawab.

Tidak lama, Miku kembali membawa mereka bertiga.

"Aku kembali~~" kata Miku dengan semangat.

Kusadari Len melihatku, tapi aku tidak berani menatap matanya.

"Oke kalau begitu! Semua peserta terkumpul, alat pemilih (payung) siap! Kita mulai~"

Lagi-lagi Gumi seenaknya. Aku sengaja duduk berjauhan dengan Len. Aku sedang tidak ingin dekat dengannya.

"Oke! Payungnya kuputar ya! Hiyaaa!"

Miku memutar payung itu. Payung itu memutar dan terus memutar. Dan akhirnya payung itu berhenti menunjuk ke arah...

LEN?!

Ba.. Bagaimana mungkin?! Kebetulan sekali!

"Truth Or Dare?! Jujur atau Berani~~?" Kata semua (kecuali aku) dengan bersemangat.

"Err... aku.. pilih dare. Berani..." kata Len sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hmm.. kalau begitu.." kata Miku sambil tersenyum jail.

"Nyatakan cintamu pada orang yang kamu sukai~~!" Lanjut Miku dengan semangat.

.

.

.

APAAAAAA?!

"Eeeeeeeeh?!" Len kaget.

Semua hanya senyam-senyum.

Oh tuhaaaaaaan... Kenapa kebetulan seperti ini bisa terjadi.. apalagi di hari ulang tahunku!

"Ayo cepat Len~" kata Miku.

"Ehem.. baiklah..." Kata Len dengan muka memerah.

Stop! Jangan katakan di depanku. Aku bisa menangis lagi!

"Kami.. berkenalan karena suatu kebetulan. Kami berkenalan karena permainan Truth Or Dare..."

Len mulai bercerita.. bercerita tentang Gumi.

Mataku mulai berair. Hatiku kembali sakit.

"Sejak saat itu.. kami jadi sering bermain bersama. Menjadi dekat... sampai... suatu hari aku sadar bahwa aku.. mencintainya."

Len bercerita dengan tenang. Sepertinya dia sangat senang bercerita tentang Gumi.

Aku menunduk. Air mataku sedikit lagi pasti keluar. Kumohon! Bertahanlah sebentar lagi!

"Baiklah. Tidak perlu banyak basa-basi. Langsung saja ya.. begini.. sebenarnya.. aku menyukai..."

TIDAK!

"Aku... menyukai..."

Air mataku sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Aku menangis lagi.

Ini... adalah hari ulang tahun **TERBURUKKU!**

"Aku menyukaimu.."

Aku menyerah. Gumi.. kumohon... berbahagialah dengan Len."

"Rin.. Aku menyukaimu Rin maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

Hah?

.

.

.

"HAAAAAAAAH?!"

Aku berteriak. Semua langsung terlonjak kaget termasuk Len. Tapi aku yakin bahwa akulah yang paling kaget diantara semuanya.

"Eh? Rin, ada apa? Kenapa kau berteriak? Harusnya kau jawab dong pengakuan Len~!" Kata Gumi bingung. Sekaligus jail.

"Bu... bukankah.. Bukankah katamu kau menyukai Gumi?" Tanyaku pada Len.

Bekas air mataku yang tadi menetes masih berbekas. Mukaku pun memerah. Pasti sekarang mukaku tidak karuan. Tapi aku tetap menatap Len.

"Kau tadi menangis Rin?!" Tanya Miku panik. Tapi Mikuo mencegahnya berlari ke arahku.

"Bodoh! Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu! Kami berniat mengerjaimu tahu?!" Kata Mikuo.

.

.

"Jadi... itu bohong?" Tanyaku pada Len.

Len melihatku dengan muka yang sangat merah lalu memalingkan muka.

"Menurutmu?"

Jadi tadi itu bohong?

Kalau begitu aku menangis untuk apa?

Aku murung karena apa?

Aku terkena hukuman Luka-sensei karena kebohongan?

"Grrr... LEN BODOOOOOOOOOH! Semua BODOOOOH!"

Aku memukul-mukul Len.

Lalu dia menahan tanganku.

"Jadi... apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Len.

Oh iya.. tadi Len menyatakan perasaannya padaku ya? Aku.. lupa!

Mukaku langsung memerah seperti tomat. Teman-teman yang melihatku langsung tertawa.

"Uwaaaaa.. muka Rin memerah! Jawab dong Rin~ kasihan Len~~!" Gumi menggodaku lagi.

Aku terlalu malu menjawabnya. Karena itu... aku hanya mengangguk.

Len kaget. Kemudian dia tertawa lebar dan langsung memelukku di depan teman-teman.

"Berhasil!" Len berteriak kegirangan.

Aku dan yang lain hanya tertawa.

Ini... adalah hari ulang tahun **TERINDAHKU!**

* * *

Halo!

Kagene Rin di sini!

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan pulang bersama Len.

1 bulan telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Sekarang aku berpacaran dengan Len.

Ngomong-ngomong ternyata Gumi menyukai Gumiya. Dan kurasa Gumiya pun begitu. Tapi mereka belum berpacaran karena mereka sama-sama pemalu dan... lemot! Tapi aku mendukung mereka.

Sedangkan Miku dan Mikuo sekarang tambah mesra. Tapi mereka masih merahasiakan hubungan mereka. Tapi mereka bilang pasti suatu saat mereka akan memberitahu semuanya.

Sedangkan... aku dan Len..

"Hei, Rin! Kau bengong lagi!"

"Eh? Gomen Len.." kataku menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sejak saat itu kami memang semakin dekat. Tapi.. setelah itu jangankan bemesraan. Bergandengan tangan saja muka kami sudah memerah.

Yah... walaupun sekarang kami sudah terbiasa jika hanya berpegangan tangan.

Aku melirik Len. Dia semakin tinggi. Mukanya pun sudah tidak seimut dulu. Aku... semakin suka dengannya yang sekarang.

"Rin.." panggil Len membuyarkan lamunanku lagi.

"Iya!" Aku kaget.

"Bisakah kau tidak memandang mukaku terus? Aku malu.." kata Len dengan muka

Memerah.

"Howe! Gomen!"

Aku memalingkan mukaku dengan tidak kalah merahnya.

Akhirnya kami diam sampai aku sampai di rumahku.

"Duluan ya Len! Hati-hati di jalan!" Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Eh, tunggu Rin!"

Len memegang tanganku.

"Ng? Ada apa Len?" Tanyaku bingung.

Muka Len memerah lagi. Lalu..

"Tutup matamu!" Len menyuruhku menutup mataku. Aku hanya bisa menurutinya bukan?

Aku pun menutup mataku. Menunggu apa yang akan Len berikan.

Sampai aku merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat di bibirku.

Aku membuka mataku dan ternyata Len menciumku.

Tentu saja aku kaget. Tapi.. aku kembali menutup mataku. Menikmatinya.

Len pun melepaskan bibirnya.

"A... a.. aku pulang dulu!" Kata Len tergagap dengan muka memerah lalu langsung berlari.

Kakiku lemas. Hanya dengan 1 ciuman seperti itu saja dapat membuat kami seperti ini! Kalau teman-teman tahu, pasti mereka akan langsung menertawakan kami!

Tapi.. aku tidak peduli!

Karena cinta.. selalu menemani kami!

* * *

**Dimulai karena suatu kebetulan dari permainan Truth Or Dare yang menjadi suatu takdir cinta~**

* * *

**Owari~~~**

Mai: Gimana? Gimana? Gak terlalu panjang kan?

Hino: Kenapa aku ga masuk cerita ini? = =* *bawa-bawa bazooka

Mai: BAZOOKA DARI MANA ITU?! QAQ

Gumi: Akhirnya aku ga nganggur juga!

Luka: Hanya numpang lewat.. *pundung

LenRin: hohohohoho... kita jadi peran utama lagi~

All (kecuali LenRin): hoo... sombong ya? *nyiapin senjata

Mai: CUKUP! Kalian ini! Masa hanya karena itu saja berantem?! Coba lihat dong perjuangan author! Capek mikir, nulis, dll. Tapi ga masuk ke dalam cerita! Berterima kasihlah pada kami para author! *pidato sambik bercucuran air mata.

All (kecuali Mai): itu mah DA! Derita Author!

Mai: Huweeeeeeeee! Kalian jahat! Udah capek-capek pidato!

Hino: nangis deh dia!

Len: terserahlah! Yang penting...

All: Arigatou udah baca! Kami akan senang jika kalian review atau fav~ Sekali lagi..

Mai: ARIGATOUUUUUU~~! ^o^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR?**


End file.
